naruto: de demônio a shinobi
by Gui kun
Summary: e se naruto fosse um meio demonio que descubriu seus poderes demoniacos aos 8 anos e virou um genin com essa mesma idade.
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: NESSA FIC NARUTO NÃO SERA FILHO DO MINATO, EU NÃO POSSUO NARUTO TODOS SEUS DIREITOS DE MASSASHI KISHIMOTO.

Pov. Naruto

Eu estava pela floresta, porque fui enganado pelo meu professor traidor mizuki que me fez roubar o pergaminho proibido da sala do hokage, e agora ele esta querendo esse pergaminho que esta nas minhas costas meu professor favorito iruka que esta atualmente atrás de misuki, sinto minha força acabando me escondi atrás de uma arvore, eu ouvi os dois descerem perto e então mizuki-sensei falou: por que continua protegendo o filho daquele demônio. Então iruka-sensei falou: ele pode ser filho de um demônio, mas naruto não e como o pai , ele tem um coração gentil e é um garoto dedicado ele não tem nada haver com aquele demônio nome dele e naruto uzumaki de konoha. Eu senti lagrimas escaparem e olhei para onde eles estavam e vi mizuki-sensei pegando uma shuriken e preparando para atacar iruka-sensei, de repente senti como se algo tivesse sido aberto em meu corpo olhei para minhas mãos e vi uma pequena camada de chamas azuis quando ele foi atacar iruka sensei eu usei meu corpo de escudo e falei : você não atacar meu sensei. Taquei-me para cima e acabei dando um soco na cara do traidor quando fui tentar dar um chute ele levantou o braço bloqueou manipulei minhas chamas para se transformarem em correntes e prendi o traidor e puxei seu corpo para mim e dei um chute e prendi seus movimentos e falei: agora você esta preso desista. E virei para iruka- sensei pedi uma corrente ele me deu e eu amarrei o traidor.

Então iruka-sensei me chamou e falou: naruto feche os olhos. Depois de alguns minutos eu abri os olhos e vi iruka-sensei sem sua bandana e ele falou: parabéns você e agora genin. E um ambu falou: uzumaki naruto hokage-sama quer sua presença em seu escritório. Agradeci e sai correndo para torre do hokage.

ALGUNS MINUTOS DEPOIS

Quando abri a porta do escritório vi o velhote ele me olhou e falou: sente-se, por favor, naruto-kun temos muito a conversar. Eu sentei e ele falou : bem agora e hora para mim ser honesto com você naruto seu pai era um demônio chamado daisuke uzumaki ele era um demônio que tinha um grande poder , ele mesmo sendo um demônio era muito gentil e cuidadoso mas no dia que você nasceu 8 anos atrás ( sim aqui nessa fic naruto tem só 8 anos e se formou enquanto os outros 9 novatos estão em seu primeiro ano na academia.)ele perdeu o controle e destruiu a aldeia mas antes de desperecer ele deu a mim uma espada e falou para mim dar ela a você, quando você tiver despertado seu lado demoníaco e seu verdadeiro poder ,e ele falou que tinha selado seu verdadeiro potencial disse para mim libertar o selo quando isso acontecer então aqui vai. Ele colocou o dedo em minha testa e de repente me senti mais leve e forte a inteligência que eu já tinha muita foi acrescentada (XD) ainda mais então ele me deu uma espada na bainha e falou: falou bem vinde genin de konoha naruto uzumaki de konoha.

NOTA: AQUI ESTA O PRIMEIRO CAPITULO DA HISTORIA , E AS DESCRIÇÕES FISICAS DO NARUTO SERA DISCRITAS NO PROXIMO CAPITULO E MINATO ESTA VIVO OKAY TCHAU E ATE A PROXIMA


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA:AQUI ESTA A DISCRIÇÃO FISICA DO NARUTO ELE TEM 1,69 CM E TEM 50 KILOS E TEM CABELO VERMELHO E OLHOS VIOLETAS OK , NÃO POSSUO NARUTO.

Pov. Naruto

2 DIAS DEPOIS

Depois de ir para o hospital para curar meus ferimentos, finalmente estava pronto para me apresentar para classe como um novo genin de konoha ajeitei a bainha da espada nas costas e sai de casa e fui correndo para a academia esperei ate o iruka-sensei chamar: e agora eu apresento o colega de vocês que se tornou genin em apenas 1 ano aqui na academia ,por favor, entre. Quando entrei na sala todos os alunos me olharam com espanto ate que sakura uma ex-colega da academia falou: como um idiota como o naruto conseguiu se formar. Usei minha velocidade e apareci em uma cadeira no final da sala falando: simplesmente mostrando minha verdadeira capacidade e uma resposta boa o suficiente para você sakura. Então o sasuke o 'prodígio' do ano tentou me da um soco mas eu desapareci por causa de minha velocidade e apareci atrás dele e dando um ataque atrás do pescoço e ele caiu desmaiado no chão e eu falei: a culpa foi dele iruka-sensei ,ele que veio me bater. Monte de meninas fangirls foram para me bater eu desapareci e apareci no lado do iruka-sensei falando: agora que já fui apresentado acho que vou embora. Desapareci

3 HORAS DEPOIS

Estava no campo treinamento, testando minhas novas habilidades eu peguei a espada e a tirei da bainha e logo as chamas azuis cobriram meu corpo e espada olhei direito para meu corpo minhas unhas da mão pareciam garras e eu tinha uma cauda senti meu corpo mais leves e mais forte mas antes que eu pudesse testar a minha força fui forçado a desviar segurei minha espada e ataquei o meu atacante "ele" me deu um chute no estomago segurei a perna "dele" e girei fazendo ele tonto e o tacando para longe logo percebi que o atacante na verdade era uma menina pelo jeito ela era uma genin também por causa que postura a via muitas aberturas ela atacou de novo eu preparei espada e concentrei todas as minhas chamas para a espada e ataquei e resultado de concentrar as chamas na espada o corte ficou com uma área maior e acabou acertando a mascara da atacante e a queimando(a mascara)logo percebi que a garota era muito bonita com um rosto (mais ou menos) angelical e então eu perguntei: por que você esta fazendo isso. Ela olhou para mim e falou: queria ver o nível das habilidades do prodígio desse ano e devo dizer que estou impressionada. E atacou de novo e eu esperei seu ataque chegar perto quando ela ia me acertar segurei o pulso dela e passei a espada para trás do pescoço e peguei uma kunai e apontei para garganta dela e perguntei: qual seu nome, meu nome naruto uzumaki. E ela respondeu: meu nome e Naomi muito prazer naruto-kun. Tirei a espada de trás do pescoço dela e a coloquei-a na bainha e guardei a espada e ficamos conversando assim bastante tempo e assim começou uma bela amizade.

NOTA: E AI GOSTOU , CAPITULO 3 VAI DEMORAR UM POUCO MAS VOU TENTAR ESCREVER PARA POSTAR AMANHÃ OK TCHAU.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA: EU NÃO POSSUO NARUTO

Pov. Naruto

Estava meio Monótono desde que me tornei um ninja o velhote falou que estava procurando uma equipe para encaixar eu e a Naomi que tínhamos nos formado antes de todo mundo , eu estava andando pela vila então resolvi passar na loja de roupas e comprar uma melhor que as minhas, já que me tornei um ninja precisava usa comprar uma nova comprei uma camiseta preta com o símbolo uzumaki no meio das costas e comprei uma jaqueta cinza com capuz e calças pretas estilo ambu.

2 HORAS DEPOIS

O velhote chamou eu e a Naomi para ir ate o seu escritório quando entramos no escritório nos sentemos de frente ao o velhote que falou: bem decide encaixar vocês dois ao time 13 seu sensei vai ser mira uzumaki. E de repente apareceu uma mulher com cabelos vermelhos e ele virou para nos e falou: meu nome mira uzumaki serei sensei do time 13 vamos nos encontrar amanha no campo de treinamento 7 ok tchau e ate amanha. E hokage falou: e sua companheira de equipe vai aparecer amanha agora vão. E nos fomos embora em quanto estávamos andando a Naomi perguntou: como será que nossa companheira de equipe. Eu falei: olha eu não sei, mas espero que seja legal. E nos separamos quando cheguei em casa fui comer algo coisa e fui dormir.

MANHA SEGUINTE

Levantei-me, me vesti e com alguma coisa E sai andando para campo treinamento enquanto estava caminhando para lá meus sentidos captaram uma pessoa me observando de longe, esperei ate chegar fora da aldeia e falei: ei você pode sair agora. Assim que falei isso uma garota com aproximadamente minha idade a apareceu e perguntou: olá meu nome e sora, e o seu nome é qual. E eu respondi alegremente: meu nome é naruto uzumaki, prazer em conhecê-la sora. E ela falou: então você esta indo para o campo de treinamento 7 não é.eu assenti e falei: você esta indo para lá também podemos ir juntos. E ela assentiu seguimos andando quando chegamos lá, Naomi olhou para mim com raiva e falou: você este quase atrasado seu idiota e, quem e essa garota. E a sora falou: meu nome é sora prazer conhece-la. O olhar dela se suavizou e a Naomi falou: meu nome é Naomi prazer em conhecê-la também. Depois disso um barulho de sunshin e olhei para trás pessoa era a mira-sensei e ela olhou para nos e falou: muito bem estão todos aqui, vamos começar com o exercício. Eu olhei para ela curioso e falei: como assim. E ela olhou para nos e falou: o exercício e o teste para ver se vocês estão aptos a ser genin, estão vendo esses sinos vocês tem que tira-los de mim e vão com intenção de matar ok quando eu disser começar. Ela gritou começar sai do local me escondi atrás deum arbusto vi Naomi preparando um jutsu olhei pelos sinais de mãos que era jutsu de terra e ela gritou estilo lama: jutsu dragão de lama e logo eu comecei fazer sinais de mãos e falei: estilo fogo: jutsu respiração de dragão. Logos dois jutsus se juntaram, mas mira-sensei se esquivou e falou: estilo agua: jutsu tufão de agua. Os jutsu se colidiram olhei para meus companheiros de equipe (eu acho que eu não falei que a sora era a companheira deles ne agora ta avisado)e selamos um acordo silencioso e eu sai de trás do arbusto e tirei a kurakata(e o nome da espada)da bainha logo e ataquei manipulei as minhas chamas para se tornarem algumas correntes e fiz elas irem para frente e ela olhou falou: já conseguindo manipular as chamas nessa idade impressionante mas vai precisar mais do que isso para me derrotar . ela se esquivou das correntes e falou: estilo demoníaco: conjuração shinigami. E atacou e eu sorri todo estava de acordo com meus planos, fiquei em posição e falei: estilo demoníaco: corte em infernal. E ela defendeu o meu ataquei com uma espada e falou: você me lembra muito o seu pai naruto-kun. Me deu com o punho da espada no pescoço e continuou: por acaso sabe o que o seu pai era para mim, ele era meu irmão é isso faz de mim sua tia naruto-kun. E olhei para ela e falei: tia mira olha para os sinos. ela olhou para sua cintura e percebeu os sinos já não estavam lá ,ela olhou para trás para ver, Sora e Naomi segurando os sinos ela olhou para mim e falou: entendi você já tinha planejado tudo não é , ok o time 13 terá sua primeira missão amanha. E nos 3 comemoramos.

NOTA: FIM DO CAPITULO 3 ATE PROXIMA XD.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTAS: NÃO POSSUO NARUTO

Pov. Naruto

O ultimo mês foi no mínimo chato pois as missões que estávamos recebendo eram missões rank d, agora eu estava indo para o campo de treinamento para iniciar um treinamento especial feito pela minha tia mira, quando cheguei no campo de treinamento minha tia já estava me esperando quando ela me notou seus olhos se contraíram em raiva e ela gritou: você esta atrasado, vamos começar o treinamento. Ela me explicou o treinamento e começamos ela me fez escolher o tipo de conjuração eu escolhi a conjuração da raposa katsune, quando eu a escolhi ela me fez meditar para encontrar um certo equilíbrio de poder demoníaco com minha conjuração. Depois de alguns minutos de meditação ela me fez tirar a kurakata da bainha e para começarmos o treinamento de combate , ela foi para cima de mim mas graças a meus sentidos aguçados consegui me desviar e tentar acerta-la mas ela saiu do caminho e tentou um corte vindo de cima me desviei e dei um corte vindo de lado ela bloqueio e me deu chute na costela mas eu bloquei torci a perna e girei ela me deu um chute mas eu bloquei e taquei para longe logo ela se recuperou e me deu soco intestino e eu tentei dar um corte ela bloqueou com a espada e me deu um soco no pescoço e eu desmaiei.

3 HORAS DEPOIS

Depois de 3 horas de tortura ela me deixou ir para casa e me falou para voltar amanha quando estava indo para casa vi meus meios-irmãos manma e naruko conversando ele me olharam com indiferença eu dei de ombro dei um oi para minha mãe(sim a mãe dele e a kushina ok)e entrei para minha casa, comi algo é fui dormir na manha seguinte me arrumei e fui para o centro de treinamento sentei perto do logo e meditei dentro da minha mente senti um poder demoníaco olhei para trás e vi uma raposa gigante ela me olhou e falou: o então você e o meu novo conjurador. Eu assenti e falei: então você e a lendária raposa katsune, é um prazer em conhece-la. E ela sorriu para mim e falou: você e igual ao outro muito educado , agora que nos conhecemos podemos usar a convocação em com potencia máxima. Eu assenti e sai do meu espaço mental e comecei a praticar.

1 HORA DEPOIS

Quando me dei conta , uma hora tinha se passado e agora estava conseguindo entender melhor essa habilidade de convocar e basicamente pedir que uma camada no meu caso fina de sua conjuração ficar em torno de você, eu estava a ponto de parar para descansar mas logo senti uma presença demoníaca eu olhei para o lado de onde estava vindo e vi um demônio com aspectos de animal ele cheirou e me atacou me desviei para lado e tirei a kurakata de sua bainha e dei um corte de lado ele abaixou me deu um arranhou no braço a dor era insuportável mas eu concentrei toda chama que conseguia conjurar e dei um corte mas o demônio se desviou manipulei as chamas como uma coleira e amarrei em seu pescoço ele pulou em mim e me deu uma mordida no ombro logo senti que eu estava ficando inconsciente mas eu não queria não para aquele demônio me concentrei o máximo para conjurar a força de katsune logo senti uma grossa camada de energia demoníaca e me liberei das garras do demônio ele foi para cima de novo mas eu já tinha o previsto e taquei uma rajada de fogo naquela direção ele desviou e eu ataquei com espada com meu golpe sussurrando: estilo demoníaco: corte infernal. e cortei o demônio logo senti a essência demoníaca entrando em mim na minha espada e eu desmaiei.

NOTA:FIM DO CAPITULO, AU DOIS CAPITULOS NO MESMO DIA SO PRA VOCÊS , TCHAU E ATE A PROXIMA


	5. Chapter 5

NOTA:DESCULPA DEMOREI UM POUCO PARA ATUALIZAR ESSA HISTORIA É POR QUE,TIVE UMA "CRISE" DE IDEIAS E NÃO CONSEGUI IMAGINAR MAIS NADA MAS NÃO SE PREUCUPE AGORA ESTOU MELHOR E AGORA TENHO UM CRONOGRAMA PARA HISTORIA .

TERÇA-QUINTA-DOMINGO: DE DEMONIO A SHINOBI.

SEGUNDA-QUARTA-SEXTA: KTH: NOVA GERAÇÃO.

OK ENTÃO VAMOS LA PARA HISTORIA,EU NÃO POSSUO NARUTO.

Pov. Naruto

6 MESES DEPOIS

Eu estava andando para a torre do hokage, por que finalmente depois de 6 meses da formação da equipe 13 e o inicio do meu treinamento infernal, a mira-sensei achou que estávamos prontos para uma missão rank c, enquanto estava andando eu olhei distraidamente para Naomi meu coração reagiu batendo descontroladamente meu rosto ficou e eu pensei: o que diabos esta acontecendo comigo , por que e só eu olhar para ela que eu fico assim. Enquanto pensei, eu desviei o olhar para o outro lado , quando chegamos na torre entramos na sala do hokage ele olhou para nos e falou: então você acha que eles estão prontos para isso mira. Ela assentiu e ele falou: ok então vocês terão que levar um pergaminho sagrado para um templo no pais da grama ok, seu cliente estará esperando vocês na entrada do templo, vocês terão 1 hora para se preparar ok dispensados. E nos saímos da sala logo que sai de lá eu foi para casa e comecei a arrumar as coisas.

MEIA-HORA DEPOIS

Eu terminei de arrumar as coisas e sai de casa e fui para casa da minha mãe e minha irmã (sim ele tem uma irmã gêmea eles nasceram 10 meses antes do ataque da kyuubi ok) para falar com a minha mãe , quando cheguei na porta e bati três vezes e falei: mãe posso entrar. E ela falou: mito abre a porta para seu irmão. Quando eu ouvi a porta abrir e vi minha irmã gêmea na minha frente dei um abraço nela entrei na casa e falei: mãe finalmente eu estou indo para minha primeira missão rank c e só tenho 20 minutos para ir a o portão da vila. Dei um abraço e um beijo nela e ela falou: naru-chan estou tão orgulhosa de você mostre para eles. E eu sorri e falei: não se preocupe ficarei bem detebeyo. e dei outro beijo nela e me despedi. Demorei 10 minutos para chegar no portão e quando cheguei tinha só a Naomi esperando os outros e ela estava encostada na parede quando ela me percebeu, ela falou: você chegou um pouco mais cedo de que eu imaginava naruto. Eu olhei para ela irritado e falei: só por que eu chego em todos os treinamentos atrasado não quer dizer que chegarei atrasado para as missões entendeu Naomi. Ela levantou a mão e falou: ok então naruto-kun. e nos dois ficamos em silencio esperando as outras chegarem, quando as duas chegaram nos partimos para o país da grama

5 HORAS DEPOIS.

Enquanto estávamos andando senti uma presença nos seguindo eu olhei para os dois lados e taquei uma kunai é uma espada de 3 metros de comprimento apareceu repelindo a kunai, a pessoa que a apunhava saiu correndo em direção a minha tia mira, ela fez alguns sinais de mão e falou: estilo fogo : barreira de fogo infernal. Ele pulou e falou: estilo vento: presa de cobra. E se chocou com a barreira e enquanto ele estava concentrado na tia mira, eu perguntei: por que esta nos atacando e qual e seu nome. E ele me respondeu: meu nome é kazuna e eu estou atrás do pergaminho sagrado da serpente. Ele atacou com seu jutsu de vento então eu falei: então você pode esquecer, por que nos não iremos deixar você pegar este pergaminho. E tirei a kurakata da bainha e falei: estilo demoníaco: corte sangrento. E as chamas que envolvia a espada tomou uma cor escarlate foi cortando o ar e ele se desviou do corte e falou: hupf esse foi quase, mas vai precisar mais do que isso estilo vento: sombra da serpente. e o vento tomou uma aparência escuro e eu falei: estilo demoníaco : jutsu corte demoníaco. E as chamas azuis fizeram a aparência escura do vento desaparecer e ele falou: já e hora de acabar com isso estilo fogo: jutsu chamas do dragão. E nos fomos engolidos pelo fogo logo que o fogo se apagou, eu percebi que elas foram muito machucadas e eu falei: eu não irei te perdoar. É as chamas ficaram maiores e o pergaminho começou a brilhar e eu vi aquela essência daquele demônio fazer a espada mudar e eu falei: primeira essência : espada da serpente. E eu ataquei , ele defendeu o ataque, mas força do ataque fez ele recuar e ele atacou com a espada e eu criei uma corrente de chamas e prendi seu pé e ataquei com a espada e direção a seu coração e como ele estava acorrentado o golpe acertou em cheio o seu coração e ele caiu morto no chão e a kurakata voltou a normal e cai no chão e desmaie, quando acordei percebi que tinha sido carregado ate uma parte mais escondida da floresta e a minhas companheiras de equipe deitadas ao meu lado confirmaram meus pensamentos deitei de novo e dormir de novo.

7 HORAS DEPOIS

Logo elas acordaram nos partimos de novo em direção ao país as grama , depois de algumas horas andando nos passamos a fronteira do país do fogo , logo que entramos no país da grama já conseguimos ver a escada que leva ao templo que era nosso objetivo subimos ao templo quando chagamos pessoa que era nosso cliente falou: a que bom shinobis da folha , vocês trouxeram o pergaminho. A tia mira entregou o pergaminho , ele agradeceu e nos deu outro pergaminho e falou: de isso a o senhor hokage por favor. Ela assentiu nos fizemos a volta e voltamos para konoha.

NOTA:FINALMENTE MINHA MENTE ME DEU IDEIAS PARA FAZER ESSE CAPITULO, A DESCRIÇÃO FISICAS DO NARUTO NO 2 CAPITULO E DE QUANDO ELE TIVER 12 ANOS OK TCHAU.


End file.
